Grullas de papel
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Ayano era famosa por colarse donde no la llamaban. Una idiota de brillante sonrisa. Una idiota que siempre prestaba especial atención a los demás. Una idiota que, sin permiso, transformaba su existencia prescindible en una necesaria, como el agua o el aire. Una idiota bondadosa y frágil que escondía sus penas tras grullas de papel. Una idiota amada por varios.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OCC. Entre otras cosas, quedan avertidos.

…

"_**Los dos somos idiotas" **__― Shintaro Kisaragi._

…

Shintaro sabía que estaba podrido desde que tenía uso de razón. La sociedad no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, Kisaragi no se auto marginaba ni le tenía especial desprecio pero tampoco le gustaba tener que ver con ella de ninguna manera; apenas toleraba a la comunidad de internet y eso ya era mucho de su parte.

Era un completo asocial.

Veía su vida como una película monocromática y, sin hacer algo al respecto, dejaba volar sus pensamientos a través de la ventana pero luego los olvidaba. Como si estuviera atascado en una especie de bucle, el ciclo se repitió desde que tenía uso de razón.

Y luego llegó ella.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer las primeras palabras que cruzó con él. Con una sonrisa ingenua, Tateyama le preguntó:

―_Ne, Shintaro-kun ¿cómo te fue en el examen de hoy?_

Eso fue aproximadamente cuando iban en el quinto grado de primaria. Para entonces él ya tenía su fama de 'niño genio resentido con la vida' o 'el live action de Sasuke Uchiha', así que naturalmente le pareció estúpida su pregunta y no dijo nada. Pero ella insistió, inclusive trató de tomar su hoja de examen para ver y él se vio orillado a rehusarse infantilmente, todo para no contestar algo que le pareció intrascendente en ese momento; lo que él nunca supo es que reaccionó tal como ella quería.

Desde entonces, ella sin falta le preguntaba por sus exámenes tras cada evaluación.

Él eventualmente comenzó a preguntarle por las suyas.

Ella empezó a dejar plantadas a sus amigas e invadió la azotea donde él solía tomar el almuerzo de forma solitaria.

Y de repente todo era tan habitual que para cuando lo notó, se preguntó: _"¿Cómo carajos sucedió esto?"_

Sin pedir permiso se instaló en su vida. De repente no era "él y el mundo", sino "él, Ayano y el mundo". Lo cierto es que debió ser "Ayano, él y después el mundo", pero nunca se atrevió. Siempre actuó como un tsundere, incapaz de decir lo que realmente pensaba a ella… la única persona que realmente le importaba. Fue un idiota. Era un misterio el por qué todavía no tenía puesta la corona o un trofeo que le nombrara como el idiota máximo del universo.

Ayano también era una idiota.

Demasiado amable, demasiado despreocupada, demasiado despistada y demasiado fuerte para ocultar sus penas tras una sonrisa. Una persona brillante en todos los sentidos.

Una tonta brillante.

Una tonta brillante y fuerte.

Porque él sabía lo difícil que era sonreír. Entonces, si Ayano siempre pudo ocultar su dolor tras sonrisas y grullas de papel, sin duda era una persona demasiado fuerte; se preguntaba si era el único que pudo notar aquella habilidad de la Tateyama, aquella aura alegre abrumadora y cualidad inexplicable para arrastrar a otros a su ritmo. ¿Carisma? Quién sabe, el hecho es que esa persona cambió su vida y probablemente la de otra persona.

_«Una tonta demasiado buena para él.»_

Ayano era ese tipo de tonta.

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Bueno, si me preguntan por esto, decidí hacer una colección de one-shots y drabbles de Ayano. Sencillamente porque es mi personaje favorito de Kagerou y punto. No sé, su historia es tan… corta venas. **_**"La niña alegre que siempre sonríe al niño emo, el solecito que ilumina las vidas ajenas y la tonta que se preocupa por los demás antes que de sí misma".**_** Sí, es la historia de un mártir y, como ya dije, corta-venas. Pero siendo francos, prácticamente todos los personajes tiene vínculo con Ayano, sea directo o indirecto, es de esos personajes que parecen dispensables y ¡BANG! Resulta que son el puto factor clave que le dan sentido a varias partes de la trama. De por sí es difícil hacerme sentir feelings (clro, Kagepro de por sí me provoca Feelengs con casi todos los personajes pero es una excepción épica) pero que me encariñe TANTO de un personaje como para no hacerle bullying ya es raro, así que lo tomaré como una señal divina de que tengo alma (?). No sé, la tomo como un bonito recuerdo para muchos personajes y por eso me gusta.**

**En fin, si les gusta son libres de comentar y darme sugerencias. Puse este al principio porque, sí, me atraparon, soy fan ShinAya. En todo caso, estos pequeños relatos serán de Ayano con cualquiera de los personajes, ya sea de un momento random o, como en este caso, pensamientos que yo crea que algún personaje le tenga a ella.**

**Y eso sería todo.**

**Nos vemos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
